


【寡红】冰与火

by DLDWDR



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BDSM, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Non-Consensual Spanking, Spanking
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:33:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23790136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DLDWDR/pseuds/DLDWDR
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff & Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 7





	【寡红】冰与火

当Natasha在甜品店的玻璃窗外找到小姑娘时，她正美滋滋的挖着一勺冰淇淋往嘴里送。Natasha盯着看了好一会儿，思考着该如何惩罚这个和自己闹脾气消失了一周的小家伙。

“冰淇淋好吃吗？”  
听到熟悉的声音，Wanda抬起来的手抖了一下，含着勺子机械的转过头就看见了自己躲避了一周的训练官。  
“给我也来一口？”Natasha露出八颗牙齿给了Wanda一个标准的笑容。  
她笑的灿烂极了，以至于对面叼着吸管的男人看入了迷。  
Wanda却无心欣赏这幅美景，她记得上一次Natasha对她这样笑的时候，她在床上趴了整整一个星期。  
有些尴尬地把空荡荡的玻璃杯伸到训练官眼前，十分抱歉地望向她：“我吃完了。”  
“那就再叫一个，难得逃个课怎么也得好好犒劳犒劳自己。”  
Natasha笑得一脸轻松，Wanda却如坐针毡，扭了扭身子话都不敢说一句。  
她的训练官向来最擅长阴阳怪气含沙射影指桑骂槐，总之一切让人不自在的事情她做起来都得心应手，所以这时候自己还是不出声的好。  
Natasha冲着柜台招了招手，让服务员再加一个冰淇淋。  
“昨晚在酒吧玩得还开心吗？”说这话的时候训练官一手撑着脑袋好奇的看着Wanda，似乎没有一丝不满责怪的意味。  
“呃…还行，也不是特别开心。”Wanda尴尬地挠了挠头，很明显训练官对自己的一切都了如指掌。  
Natasha没多说什么，接过服务生递过来的冰淇淋交到Wanda面前：“拿着路上吃。”  
Wanda只好举着冰淇淋默默跟在她身后走了出去。  
其实在小姑娘负气跑走的那一刻起Natasha就在暗地里调查她的行踪，确定她没有危险后也不着急着去找人，而是按兵不动地想看看这小鬼到底有没有那个自觉性。  
没想到这已经一周过去了，Wanda不仅没有主动联系过她，甚至连平时的训练都敢不来，Natasha这才坐不住了出来抓人。

一路上Wanda漫不经心地看着车窗外的景色，眼角的余光却时不时的瞟向身旁的训练官。  
“怎么不吃？”  
Natasha见小孩手里的冰淇淋已经开始融化了，好心的提醒道。  
“啊？哦，忘了…”  
被Natasha一提醒，Wanda赶紧拿起冰淇淋，完成任务似的慌乱地啃了几口，在这种情况下平时甜甜的冰淇淋也变得索然无味。  
“你忘记的东西可还真不少。”Natasha侧过头皮笑肉不笑地说。  
Wanda再次沉默了。她知道Natasha说的是训练的事，都已经一个星期没去上过课了，想必她是憋了一肚子的火要撒在自己身上…

等Natasha在院子里停好车Wanda才磨磨蹭蹭地下来。  
“那个，Nat…Hill让我写的报告明天就要交了，我就，不进去了吧…？”小女巫站在车盖后犹豫不前，找了个蹩脚的理由想搪塞过去。  
Natasha转身看着小孩害怕的模样挑了挑眉：“哦？好，不进去也行。”  
听到她怎么说，Wanda正庆幸自己躲过一劫，下一秒就被训练官按在车盖上，腰被压着，屁股高高地翘了起来。  
“啪啪啪啪啪”  
熟悉的巴掌如约而至。  
“不想进去是吗？那我们就在这儿解决。”  
“啪啪啪啪啪”  
“啊，不是”  
Wanda挣扎着想逃脱魔爪，奈何Natasha大力出奇迹，硬是把她控制得死死的无法动弹。  
光天化日之下在院子里挨揍让Wanda觉得又羞又紧张，生怕这时候有人经过看见她这副模样；又担心自己的哭喊把邻居引出来，所以紧紧抿着嘴不敢出声。  
“还想怎么样？说出来我都满足你，反正丢人的不是我。”  
Natasha的巴掌狠狠地砸下，隔着裤子打在屁股上发出沉重的闷响，这样下去被人发现只是迟早的事，Wanda情急之下暗自在手中汇聚着能量。  
“啪”  
一掌扇在了不听话的手背上。  
“把你的魔法给我收起来。”  
刚刚聚起来的红色能量被这一巴掌打得无影无踪，Wanda只好换个攻势，可怜兮兮地为自己求情：“呜呜呜不要在这里，我们进去好不好，Nat你最疼我了。”  
Natasha对小孩的转变有些无语，现在都学会软硬兼施了。  
她也不想再浪费时间，在两片臀瓣上又各自扇了一掌后才放人起来。  
Wanda爬起来捂着屁股就往屋里走，她担心万一自己动作慢了一点，Natasha一反悔把她就地正法那可就真完蛋。

经过刚刚的一番运动，两人身上都蒙上一层汗水，Natasha简单的冲了个澡，又给自己倒了杯红酒坐在床边等着，而Wanda则在浴室里墨迹着恨不得把自己洗掉三层皮再出去。就这样终于把训练官最后的一点耐心也消磨光了。  
Natasha推开浴室门就看到小女巫正舒服的躺在浴缸里，眯着眼睛，脸上被水氲熏得红红的。气的她一把将人提起来扔到了床上，右手拿起板子就往湿漉漉的屁股上挥。  
“嗷，疼疼疼”  
先前巴掌的印记还没有完全褪去，很快就被木板的威力覆盖，疼得Wanda不停地蹬腿。  
“啪啪啪”  
Natasha看准了小孩的臀峰，每一下都精准无误地打在上面，板子落在光滑的屁股上格外清脆，配合着Wanda的哭声惹得Natasha腹部一阵暖流涌过。  
等小姑娘的屁股肉眼可见的红肿起来时，Natasha将板子扔在了地上，把Wanda翻了个身骑坐在她腰间。  
Natasha撑开她的双腿，两根手指在她柔软的内壁里横冲直撞，自己整个人压在她身上，嘴唇贴在她耳边轻轻撕咬着。  
“冰淇淋好吃么？”充满磁性的嗓音和说话时呼出的气流让Wanda骨头都酥软下来，脸上泛起一阵潮红，蜷缩着的脚尖也在败在了这温柔的攻势下放松下来。  
“我在问你话，Wanda。”  
没有得到回应的Natasha抬手打在了小姑娘的臀侧，为红肿的屁股再次添上了一个新掌印。  
“啊—好，好吃…”Wanda脸上的潮红因为害羞又更深了几分，暗含水雾的双眼和双颊的绯红让她看上去像一个诱人的水蜜桃，Natasha忍不住凑上去轻轻咬了一口。  
“上面的嘴巴是满足了，那这里的，”Natasha的食指从Wanda嘴唇上划过，一路往下最后停留在敏感地带，“这里的也不能落下。”  
她将Wanda的手反扣在头顶，解开挂在头顶的皮质手铐将它们牢牢铐住，又扯下腰间的丝带，抬起Wanda的两条腿分开绑在床头，让私处毫无遮挡的暴露在眼前。  
Natasha将手伸向桌上的红酒杯，顺手从里边掏出一颗冰块拿在手上把玩着。Wanda隐约猜到了她要做什么，身体不断向上想逃避。  
“Nat…不行…”  
Natasha看着小姑娘因为害怕而微微颤抖的臀丘，用空着的手掌轻轻贴上去安抚着，随后不顾她的反抗，将冰块从收缩的穴口深深推进…  
“啊～”  
原本温热的甬道被棱角分明的冰块所占据，Wanda忍不住的战栗着，两条腿用力的想要合上却始终是无用功。  
“好吃吗，Wanda？”Natasha将一根手指插入，甬道内冰凉的触感与她带着体温的手指仿佛冰与火一般在Wanda体内交融碰撞，从未有过的快感席卷而来，但身上的人使坏的在她快要迎来高潮时拔出了手指，转而又掏出三块冰接连着将两颗塞入。  
Wanda的烈火也随着这闯入的冰冷而熄灭，嘴角溢出一阵细碎的呻吟。  
“不听话的坏孩子，我应该满足她吗？”Natasha拿捏着最后一块冰伸到Wanda眼前让她看清楚，“你说呢，little witch。”  
“唔，我错了…我会听话的Nat，我保证，求你，给我吧…”Wanda只觉得下面已经变得麻木了，此刻她只想要训练官用她温热的手指赶走那里的凉意。  
Natasha笑了笑，分开Wanda的两片花瓣，将最后一块冰抵在了花核上。  
“嗯啊～我错了我错了，冷～Nat，快拿开”  
敏感脆弱的花核哪里受得了这样的刺激，Wanda苦苦哀求着，就连下体溢出的蜜液都变得冰凉。  
“自己说，哪里错了。”Natasha没有理会她的求饶，把冰块更加用力地压在敏感处。  
“我，我不该顶嘴，啊——不，不该逃训练，不该擅自离开呜呜呜…”  
“以后我的话，要不要听？”  
“要听呜呜呜，我会乖的，你把它拿走好不好”  
“Good girl。”Natasha终于放过了她可怜的花核，还没等Wanda反应过来，柔软咸湿的触感便贴上了刚刚被蹂躏过的地方。  
训练官滚烫的舌头在她饱受摧残的花蕊上温柔的舔舐着，Wanda仰着头，一滴泪悄无声息的从眼角滑落，全身的酥麻感让她几近昏厥，Natasha解开了她被束缚的双腿搭在自己肩膀上，嘴上不停歇的继续工作着，手掌包裹住Wanda丰满的乳房，手法娴熟地揉捏起来…  
“啊—嗯～”  
伴随着身体的抽搐，Wanda在训练官的爱抚下迎来了第一波浪潮。

待痉挛过去后，Wanda乖巧地趴在训练官怀里，手指不安分地搭上她胸前的两团柔软。  
"刚刚被欺负的这么惨，一定要在Nat身上讨回来一点才行。"  
这样想着，Wanda解开了训练官上衣的纽扣……


End file.
